The Only One I Let Inside
by PKlovesDW
Summary: Draco watching Harry sleep and reflecting on their relationship. One-Shot! Harry/Draco. By DW.


**A/N: **Somehow my fics reflect my mood, I think... This one somehow is brooding, fluffy and slightly romantic. Also it's quite short. Made for: The "I Will Be" Fluff Competition.

**Summary: **Draco watching Harry sleep and reflecting on their relationship. One-Shot! Harry/Draco. By DW.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I'm still not British. Nor did I write 7 books.

* * *

'_The __only __one __I __let __inside. __Harry, __you__'__re __really __the __only __one __I __let __inside,__' _Draco thought, smiling fondly. But it really was true. Harry was the only one to believe in him. Who could see through him being a Death Eater. Something many people could not. Not even when the war was over for several years.

He stopped trusting people, kept his distance. Let nobody inside, since it would only result in disaster. But somehow Harry wormed his way in. He always did, even in school. The history they had shared, are still sharing, it was phenomenal. The depth of their feelings. Somewhere, sometime they toppled from hatred to love. Crossed that fine line. There truly was a fine line between love and hate. And now, he was here, with Harry. He still couldn't quite fathom why Harry wanted him here. But he did, and Draco was glad.

Glad Harry took advantage of the fact he could worm himself into his life the way he did. For he didn't know how he would've ended up. Bitter, lonely and blaming both himself and the world. But then again, Harry prevented that.

He turned around and looked at his knight in shining armour. Or, well, not in shining armour. Rather in pyjamas, and also quite asleep. Draco smiled and put a lock of Harry's hair behind his ear. Harry truly was adorable while asleep. Innocent, untouched by the claws of evil. He wished he could sleep like that, look so untroubled. Have the same innocence Harry's face held. He smiled. Maybe he didn't look the same as Harry when he was asleep, but the nightmares were not that frequent anymore. Not since Harry was by his side, sleeping.

It calmed him, knowing Harry was there, even with all of the luggage they both carried and had sorted through. It took a while to get there, but now they were both here, everything cleared up between them. That was a year ago, and still Draco could not fathom all of Harry, the reasons why he even wanted him at his side. But Draco was thankful that he did.

And he loved seeing Harry like this. So utterly relaxed, face softened as if he hadn't a care in the world. And it made worth wondering everyday _why _Harry wanted him.

He caressed Harry's cheek, his expression soft. The soft skin beneath his fingers felt so perfect, so _right._ These moments, it just was utter perfection. It was what he lived for, breathed for. The only thing that still mattered to him. He stroked Harry's eyelids, remembering the green eyes which chased away his nightmares, his deepest fears. The chills he could still feel if only he closed his eyes. But those beautiful eyes, they made sure all of that disappeared, leaving him light and almost carefree.

He traced the line of Harry's throat, feeling the heartbeat under his fingers. It was calm and steady, always reminding him that Harry was there for him. Had never leaved his side. And maybe he didn't know the reasons behind Harry, why he wanted him. But he was sure he loved Harry as much as Harry loved him. Even if he didn't know when or how. Or even if he deserved it.

But that didn't matter, because Harry _loved _him. Whatever his reasons, Draco was glad he had him.

His eyes started to droop, but he still didn't want to embrace the comforting darkness. He just wanted to keep the image of his Harry fresh, needed to see him as long as he could. He laid his hand on Harry's cheek and closed his eyes. After all, resting his eyes couldn't hurt, could it?

Before he knew it, he drifted off, following Harry into the land of dreams, leaving him nightmare free. For this night, Harry's eyes protected him, chasing away his demons.

* * *

**A/N: **So what do you think? Drop me a review, I always love them.


End file.
